Ozzo
Ozzo is the kwami of Replication who is connected to the Jellyfish Miraculous. With Ozzo's power, when she inhabits the Jellyfish Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a jellyfish-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Ozzo is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. She resembles a jellyfish, with light cream skin and dark red markings on the top half of her head and the tips of her hands and feet. Like a jellyfish, she has a large, translucent hood over her head that is similarly colored cream like her body, with red stripes beginning from the top of her head. Along the bottom of this hood are nine tentacles. Her eyes are silver over grey sclera. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Ozzo has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Jellyfish Miraculous, Ozzo can transform the wearer into the a jellyfish-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Ozzo is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Ozzo is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Ozzo can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Ozzo possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Ozzo is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Ozzo is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Ozzo consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Ozzo is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Ozzo:' When fed the green potion, Ozzo becomes "Aqua Ozzo", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Ozzo gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Ozzo is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Ozzo's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Copy:' Ozzo's special power allows him and her owner to perfectly replicate a chosen object. These copies are identical in every way to the original and an infinite number can be made. Younger users may only use this power once, but can still replicate infinite copies. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Ozzo has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Ozzo begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Jellyfish Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Ozzo must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Ozzo is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Ozzo's name comes the name "Medusozoa", the subphylum containing jellyfish, as well as the classes under the subphylum that also end in "ozoa". *Ozzo's design is loosely based on a compass jellyfish. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Female